The development of hypertension is potentiated by synergistic interactions between high sodium intake and behavioral factors, but the mediating physiological mechanisms remain to be clarified. An animal model of hypertension suggests that sodium sensitivity may be influenced by a hypoventilatory breathing pattern evoked by aversive conditioning procedures. Previous studies with an ambulatory respiration monitor have shown that episodes of low frequency/normal tidal volume breathing can be observed in humans in the natural environment. Ongoing laboratory studies with human subjects and laboratory animals are showing that the inhibitory breathing pattern is accompanied by increases in pCO2, decreases in pH, increases in renal sodium reabsorption, increased in urinary excretion of endogenous digitalis-like factors, decreases in sodium pump activity, and increases in blood pressure, but not heart rate. This physiological pattern provides an alternative to the sympathetic nervous system as a mechanism whereby behavioral factors may interact with high sodium intake to produce sustained hypertension. These studies may lead to nonpharmacological interventions for prevention and reversal of hypertension and associated disorders of aging.